The game
by marttapuustinen
Summary: This story takes place in a AU, where Ben Solo never turned to the dark side. Our favourite heroes play a strange game on their free time. What could happen? Let's find out... Mostly Reylo (Rey/Ben Solo), but also a bit of Finn/Rose and Poe/Jessica. Very fluffy and sweet, you have been warned!


**_The game_**

Author's note:

I do not own Star Wars. If I did, we would have seen a Reylo kiss already.

I also apologise for any possible spelling mistakes, english is not my native language.

That being said, enjoy the story.

 _This story takes place in a AU, where Ben Solo never turned to the dark side._ _Finn, Rose, Poe, Jess, Rey and Ben are playing a fun game in the resistance headquarters_ …

Reys POV

I was on my way to our meeting place in the resistance base. I had only been here for a short time, but could already navigate my way through the many corridors and halls of the base. Well, usually at least. At the moment I was making my way to one of the rooms in the east wing. I had taken this route before, but didn't seem to remember it all the way. I had probably taken a wrong turn, since I really couldn't tell where I was. I sighed. It shouldn't really be this hard. I should have checked the route twice or asked Finn or Poe to walk with me. But no, I insisted to going alone.

So here I was. I was supposed to be going to meet Finn, Poe, Rose, Jess and Ben for our night out. Well, we were actually going outside of the base, but Poe had insisted that it would be called that. Really we were just going to hang out, spend some time together. Finn even said that he had heard of this new game we he wanted to try out. But at the moment it looked like I wasn't going to get there at all, considering my horrible navigation skills.

I had really been just few weeks at the base and most of my time was spent in my sleeping quarters, the mess hall or fixing something. In those few weeks I had come to be great friends with many people though. Of course I knew Finn, but after I came back from my mission to get the jedi master Luke Skywalker, I was quickly introduced to Poe, the best pilot in the resistance and Finns good friend.

I also met Rose and Jess. Rose was a mechanic and Jess was a pilot. I immediately noticed that Jess was quite comfortable around Poe. They might have something going on, but how would I know? Rose in the other hand was a very interesting person. She seemed to be quite small and harmless, but she held a lot of bravery and courage. Her sister had died a few weeks ago and she was still very sad about it, but seemed to be recovering though.

Then, of course, I also met Ben. He was the son of general Organa, who I had also met before. The general, Leia, was a very kind hearted person, but had taken the loss of her husband, Han Solo, quite heavily. She was like a mother figure to me, since I had never known my real parents. When I arrived from my mission with Luke she introduced me to her son. Ben was also force sensitive, like me, and had trained under Luke before he vanished. He was kind and caring and we became friends very quickly. Luke started to train both of us again and I have learned so much since then.

My powers did not help me very much right now though. I huffed out in frustration and sat down to the ground. I had somehow gotten to the possibly only corridor in the whole base, that was not crowded by the resistance fighters. There wasn't a soul in sight. Great, this was just typical.

Suddenly I felt something. I reached out with the force and recognised Bens force signature immediately. I stood up and listened. Yes, there was the steady clicking of boots on the metal floor coming my way. Oh, thank Force! I wouldn't be stuck in here all day after all.

"Ben! Ben, can you hear me?" I shouted and the sound of his boots stopped.

"Rey? Is that you? Where are you?" he replied. I started to run in the direction of the voice, and soon found myself rounding a corner. My running was stopped though when I collided with a warm body. I started to fall backwards and closed my eyes waiting for the cold metal floor, but a pair of arms wrapped around me and broke my fall. I hesitantly opened my eyes and was met with concerned brown eyes and strands of black hair. A smile lit up Ben's face.

"Oh, Rey. Sometimes I wonder how you have managed to stay alive for so long".

Bens POV

I was making my way to the east wing of the base to meet my friends when I heard something.

"Ben! Ben, can you hear me?" I heard a familiar voice of Rey shouting.

"Rey? Is that you? Where are you?" I shouted back. I could hear someone running towards me and turned around to get a better look. I was just rounding a corner, when something small and soft ran into me. I was thrown of balance, but soon found my footing again.

Rey instead was falling backwards towards the floor. I reacted quickly and threw my arms around her frame to break her fall. She was expecting the fall and had her eyes closed. When the fall never came though, she hesitantly opened her eyes. I looked into her hazel eyes, concerned for her. She seemed to be alright though, must have lost her way again. A smile made its way to my face and I chuckled.

"Oh, Rey. Sometimes I wonder how you have managed to stay alive for so long", I said and pulled her up. She was still a bit lightheaded, but smiled anyway.

She went to step away from me, but tripped on my feet and stumbled against my chest. She started to laugh uncontrollably as she gripped my shirt for balance and pressed her face to my chest. I was soon laughing with her. It felt…nice. To hold her against me like that. All too soon for my liking she pulled away, but to my surprise she took a steady grip of my arm.

"Ben, I think it would be better if you would accompany me to the others", she said with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Yes, perhaps that would be better for both of us", I said smiling. We started to make our way to the others and I tried not to focus too much to her hand on my arm. I started to think of the game Finn had heard about. He had insisted that we would play it tonight. I hoped that it would be better than the last one he had proposed. I shivered at the thought and Rey noticed.

"Are you cold, Ben?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, just thinking of the last game Finn came up with", I smiled.

"Yeah, it was a pretty horrible game, wasn't it?" she laughed. Yes, I agreed with her. It had gotten all of us in trouble with my mother and the general had not been pleased to hear that it was our idea. Truth or dare I believed it was called.

"Yes, but mothers face was pretty priceless when Poe told her the lie of Jess being pregnant", I laughed. It had been Poes dare to trick the general into believing that Jess was pregnant while we watched and laughed behind the corner. Rey giggled.

"Well, maybe it was worth it then", she looked up at me and smiled.

We had arrived to the room where we had agreed to meet. We were the last ones to arrive, it would seem, and Finn jumped from the couch to greet us.

"Where have you guys been? We have waited for an eternity already!", he told us as we were dragged to the circle in the middle of the room. We sat down and I noticed that Reys hand disappeared from my arm.

"Okay, todays game is perhaps even better than the last one!" Finn declared excitedly. I shared a glance with Poe and we fought to cover our laughs. Oh, this was gonna be good.

"Finn, this one is not going to get us into trouble with the general is it?" Rose asked with a pointed look.

"No no! What will be done in this game will stay in this room", Finn said, although he did have a strange glint in his eyes. Oh no… this will not end well.

"Before we can start however, I must ask all of you to promise one thing", Finn looked at us dead in the eye as he spoke. Then he smirked.

"You will not come after my head for suggesting this game", he said. His words were followed by a series of nods. Yeah, this was not going to go the way I thought.

Reys POV

I really don't think I will like this game. It sounded a bit suspicious to me. I shared a knowing look with Jess and sighed. Well, there's no going back now I guess.

"So, the rules…", Finn started with a smile on his lips. I groaned, this was bad.

"Everyone will be asked a question in turn. You will have to answer to the said question. If, however, you do not know the answer or your answer is wrong or untruthful, you will have to kiss the person sitting next to you". There were a few gasps in the room and Poe bursted out laughing. Oh no, this was bad. This was really, really bad.

"The kiss itself is free for the giver to decide. It can be a kiss to the cheek or a kiss to the lips. As long as it is a kiss", Finn continued. I took a quick look around. Well, could have been worse. I was sitting in between of Jess and Ben. Jess was my good friend, so it wouldn't be horribly awkward. Ben however was someone I didn't want to analyze. We were friends as well, but there was something else. Like a bond of some kind. I always felt drawn to him and I felt safe when he was near. He was so kind and actually even quite attractive… No no, Rey! Stop right there! You do not want to continue this train of thought.

Instead I focused on Rose who looked like she was about to be sick. She was sitting in between of Finn and Poe. Poor girl, must be hard. But the again, there was something going on between her and Finn, so maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Jess was sitting in between of myself and Poe, and Finn between Rose and Ben.

"So, who is first?" Finn asks cheerily and smiles. Oh yeah, it's easy for him. He doesn't have to start, because he is the leader of this game. Then again, maybe he should show some example for us.

"Why don't you go first, Finn?" I propose and I can see how the colour vanishes from his face.

"Yes, you could show us how it's done", Poe laughs. Finn clears his throat and nods after a while.

"So… What to ask?" Poe thinks aloud. I can see that Finn is worried. He doesn't like the idea of his best friend doing this.

"Yes, that's perfect. Finn, how old is general Organa?" Poe asks and smirks. He knows he has gotten this one. I can hear Ben barely containing his laughter beside me. I think he is the only one to know for sure. Finn looks pretty panicked. He opens and closed his mouth for a while, until he shakily answers.

"I do not know", he stammers and Poe looks to be very proud of himself.

"So, Finn. You didn't know the answer. Come on, give us a kiss!" Poe mocks him. Finn is guite red at this point and he quickly plants a kiss on Roses cheek. Rose, of course, blushes furiously and Jess giggles beside me.

"I always knew there was something going on between those two", she whispers to me and I smile. Finn clears his throat and tries to collect his pride.

"So, let's continue. Um… Jess, where do the Tontons come from?" Finn asks. Jess seems to be deep in thought for a while, but answers confidently.

"From the planet of Hoth", she answers and I smile. She knows her stuff. Finn looks a bit grumpy for not getting his revenge, but doesn't seem to mind too much. Jess takes a look at the circle we are sitting in and I can see, how she is planning something. Finally she turns to Ben, smiles innocently and asks:

"Ben, how many fighters the resistance has at the moment?". My jaw drops. What kind of question is that? It's impossible, even to Ben who knows almost everything about the resistance. He looks helplessly around the circle and, but opens his mouth to answer:

"I dont know".

Bens POV

I don't know, I don't know, I dont know! How am I supposed to know something like that? Then again, maybe I wasn't supposed to know that. Maybe that's the point. Then another thought strucks me. I have to kiss Rey. I don't even consider that I could also kiss Finns cheek or something. But no, I have to kiss Rey. But how do I do that? I like her yes, very much so. But I don't know if she likes me back. I can't just kiss her on the lips, that would be way too forward. But I want to do something that holds some meaning to her, not just a peck on the cheek, although that would be nice too.

I think all of this in the matter of seconds and then I get an idea. Slowly I reach for Reys hand and take it on my own. I look at her in the eyes as I run my thumb over the back of her hand slowly. She smiles that beautiful smile of hers when I slowly lift her hand to my lips. I turn it around so that her palm is upwards and place a single soft kiss on her wrist. My lips linger on her soft skin a while longer than necessary, but eventually I take her hand back to my palm. I caress it one more time and then I slowly place it back to her lap.

I smile at her and I can feel my cheeks growing red. There is a rosy tint on her cheeks too. Jess looks at us, mouth gaping open and looks absolutely shocked. But I am way too focused on Rey to notice. It's like there is no one else in the whole world and for a while I truly believe that. Then she slowly lowers her gaze to her lap smiling and the spell is broken.

Jess is still sitting there, jaw dropped and all. She snaps her mouth closed and returns to her own place in the circle. There is a giant smile on her face though. Rose is trying to hide her giggles behind her hand and Finn is grinning. Poe looks like someone had just come back from the dead.

"Right… um, let's get back to the game", he tries to gather himself.

"Ben, your turn to ask", he says and I grin.

"Poe, do you think that Jess is pretty?" I ask, knowing full well, that he can't get himself out of this one. I can see Jess blushing already and I smile even wider.

"Um…well, she is…um pretty cute…", he coughs and Jess is hiding her face in her hands.

"But… well, I don't know…I-", he just doesn't seem to get it out.

"Cmon, we all know what you want to say!" Finn laughs.

"Okay, fine! I think that Jess is pretty!" he shouts and Jess slides down on the floor wanting to disappear. All the others laugh at them. They are so stubborn, not acting on their feelings. They just need a small push to the right direction. Finn stands up and clears his throat.

"Right. Now that we have gotten everyone rightfully humiliated I think it's time to end this meeting", he says, sounding all professional. There are several nods in our little group and everyone starts to stand up. I stand up quickly and then offer my hand to Rey, to help her up. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that I want to touch her hand again or anything. She smiles sweetly at me and puts her small hand on my much larger one.

I pull her up and let go of her hand, but she keeps her hold on my hand. She blushes and looks down and a wide smile cracks on my face. I hold her hand a tiny bit tighter and look at our interleaved fingers. It feels so good to hold her hand. Such a simple gesture, and I don't know if she even understands what kind of a gift she has given me.

We are making our way back to our rooms. She had cracked a joke about getting lost again and asked me to accompany her back to her room. I think there is some truth to that. She has tried to take a wrong turn three times on our way back. I chuckle at the thought and she looks up.

"What's so funny?" she asks. I hide my smile with my hand and she stops walking.

"Spill it, Solo!" she says and I burst out laughing. No one has ever talked to me like that and it sounds way too funny coming out of Rey's mouth. She is still looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell her why I am laughing uncontrollably now. I just shook my head and gasp for air.

"Oh, Rey! One day you will truly be the death of me", I laugh. She smiles too and I cant resist the urge to touch her face. I grace her temple with my fingers, afraid of her reaction. I have never done this before, so I don't really know what to do. Fortunately Rey seems to be as clueless as I feel. She takes my hand from her temple to her own small one and smiles at me. Then she turns it so that my palm is upwards and places a hesitant kiss on my wrist. A shiver runs down my spine from her touch and I gasp. She places my hand back to my chest and smiles shyly. I take her hand in between of both of my hands and caress it gently. Then I lay it on my chest, right above my heart. I smile as she looks up at me and moves her other hand to touch my cheek. Her hand is warm and I lean into it slightly. She smiles and takes both of my hands and covers my own hands with them. Then she moves them slowly to encircle her waist. She leans into me and puts her hands on my back, her head resting on the crook of my neck. I rest my chin over her head and sigh happily. A single thought crosses my mind at that moment.

 _I love her, oh how I love her_.

Author's note:

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! I might write a sequel, maybe, so if you would like that please mention it in your rewiew.

All feedback is welcome and highly appreciated.


End file.
